everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Excellent Charming
40px|right|link=:Category:Roybel|Roybel |image=Excellent Rebecca Charming-0.png |caption=Rebecca brought to digital life by Jade! Designed by both of us. |story=The Storybook of Legends assigned me a role in the Three Princes and their Beasts. |role=The princess |powerfulqualities=I don't have a clue? All I know is that I'm sometimes super insecure. Don't ever call me excellent. I'm fairly sure there are lots of people who are better than me. Also, call me Becca. |age=15 |alignment=Roybel |roommate=I've been sharing the same freaking room with Royalle for 15 years! I still cannot walk through her room without tripping over the swords and accidentally cutting myself. |heartsdesire=You know how your parents have a lot of expectations for you that you know that you might not even accomplish them? Yeah, that. |magictouch=I got this fun bangle I got as a Thronecoming gift that allows me to create rainbows and lots of sparkly, glittery stuff. I don't know why but I really love it as I love rainbows. I just wish this bangle granted me telekinesis though. That would be a lot cooler! |romancestatus=OMG HE'S SO CUTE AND HOT AND HANDSOME AND HE'S MY PRINCE CHARMING (TOTALLY NOT RELATED) |cursesmoment=I just have too many 'Oh curses!' moments already. I beg you, please don't ask. |favsubject=Magicology or Home Economyths. I like playing around with magic and baking. |leastfavsubject=Kingdom Management? Not that keen, thanks. |bffea=I try to keep every single friend I have, so yeah. }} Is she excellent? No. Excellent Rebecca Charming, more preferably goes by Becca or Rebecca to her friends and siblings because she cannot be truly called excellent, even if she tried. She is the heir to both the kingdom of Ever After and the destiny of the princess in The Three Princes and Their Beasts, both that were assigned to her on her first year by the Storybook of Legends and both which she is uncertain of, hence she is a Roybel. Biography Personality Rebecca sure is a case in herself. She, in many ways, is like the stereotypical type of modern girl and Princess Charming in this age. She is friendly '''and '''charming '''in her own way, whereby she always loves making new friends. She '''cares for those who care about her (also known as 'respect'), and is undeniably loyal to her close friends. Rebecca is very creative and imaginative, and often expresses her feelings through the music (just listen very carefully to all the lyrics on her playlist and you get what she feels) she listens to and her doodles. She is a carefree '''and '''laid-back '''person, who does not enjoy getting tied down by life. Rebecca is mostly '''extroverted and energetic, and enjoys doing outdoor things and being in touch with nature. She adores animals and certainly likes sports, where by one of her favourite subjects is Grimmnastics. She also favours doing semi-dangerous things, and loves a good challenge. Several of the 'dangerous things' include high elements or para-gliding, somewhat like Briar Beauty. She is open to trying out new things, and is generally very optimistic. She is very vocal and is unafraid to voice out her opinions on different issues, though sometimes her opinions are unpopular. Her bubbly '''personality, her '''enthusiasm about life and her cheerfulness is very infectious, and at first impression seems like a pleasant '''girl. Rebecca is very '''talkative and loves to talk about anything under the sun, especially if these matters are things that she loves, enjoys and knows about. Sometimes though, her enthusiasm goes overboard and she may come off to others as immature. She is a very wild girl, and like Briar Beauty, is a life of the party person. Again, her enthusiasm can go up to very high levels and she can get pretty annoying. Rebecca, ironically, as a princess of royal status and everything, is completely reckless '''and '''irresponsible. She loses things easily, and this is why you should never entrust her with anything valuable. This may be because of her wild and daredevil side. She also turns in thronework late and shows up for important things late etc. etc. However, if you start to peel off the layers of wild and vivacious personality that seem to makekk up her, you see a girl walled up behind a mask. Rebecca is an expert in masking her fears, and is very insecure. She knows that people find her annoying, and she hates herself for it. She has revealed to a chosen few about her insecurities, but even the amount of information that she opens up only expresses 10% of her fears. She craves for attention, but she thinks that most of her cohort view her in a negative light. She is right in a way, because most of her schoolmates do view her as childish, but seriously, she can't help herself, although she is always working on self-improvement. For some reason, she always says the wrong things at the wrong time, and she is ridiculously annoyed with herself for this. Eccentric in her own way, Rebecca actually has a sharp sense of wit and humor. Some jokes may be crude, others wisecracking. Simply put, she is intelligent '''yet she tends to overthink things and can get '''long-winded. She often thinks too much about things, which is why her opinions are commonly unpopular. The one thing that she is frustrated about is when she explains why she thinks the way she think, people interrupt her. She is also prone to backstabbing from friends, which is why she tends to try and be a people-pleaser. Clearly, she is doing this wrongly, because people think she is 'cling-ey'. Rebecca thinks it is relatively annoying when people switch popular topics because to gain their attention she would have to bandwagon on these topics but when she is fully comfortable with these topics after a long time of trying to understand what they are talking about, the topic of conversation is changed and she always feels left out on all the good things. People tend to shoo her away too. She feels injustice because of this, and normally thinks life is unfair. This gives rise to Rebecca's introverted '''and '''reclusive side, also known as mood swings. This may be a thorn in her side, because ironically, people then think that she is antisocial. This quiet side of her is just how she deals with the stress that she faces because of her insecurities. If she is feeling like this, she won't participate in the things that she does when she feels very hyper and will more preferably snuggle in a quiet corner and read a book. Speaking of which, she is a bookworm. She is also quite good at blending into the shadows when she feels down, so that people who enter the room don't even know she's there until she greets them. Rebecca is quite manipulative '''though. If she has a goal, she will do whatever it takes to achieve it, even if her methods are somewhat unscrupulous. This, obviously, boosts her unpopularity. Given the circumstances, she can be quite '''cynical '''and '''judgmental with harsh yet well-concocted opinions of her own, though like everyone else, she takes serious offence when the boot is on the other foot. She can be quite ruthless '''and '''stubborn too and she hates it when things don't go her way. It takes some reasoning to ensure that she understands the other's viewpoint, but she still does insist on her way most of the time. She is also prideful and despises admitting that she is wrong when it is clearly obvious that she is wrong. She eventually will come to her senses at a somewhat neutrally painful cost. She claims she is very forgiving. She is, in a superficial way. She herself even deceives herself so much that even she ''believes that wrongs done against her will be forgotten. Partially known to her (but mostly unknown), if she encounters the cause of a wrong, a lot of thoughts will flood her head. Most are bad ones like jealousy or random outbursts of hatred, and this gets her very '''grumpy' and moody. Though she believes herself to always be a victim and plays like one, she is also the perpetrator of her own unhappiness, which obviously leads to a vicious never-ending cycle of blame (sometimes self-blame) and hurt. Rebecca is also a complete digital geek '''when it comes to MirrorPhones and the lot. She plays a lot of computer games, but then again when she expresses her love for them, people shun her unless it's hot juicy topics on Princetagram or MyChapter. There are, of course, a few who do love these passions, but there can only be so many of those sort, which is kind of sad for Rebecca, but she somehow manages. Generally, Rebecca is just a '''misunderstood person who desires to''' prove her status''' in this world. Hobbies and Interests Doodling That one thing that Rebecca enjoys most besides everything else that she loves is drawing. Honestly, there's a reason why she can't stand shopping. When she goes shopping, there is almost nothing that looks identical to her dream closet, which is why she picked up drawing. One, drawing is cool and two, it's a nice medium to earn praise for and three, drawing is a fun and somewhat useful skill and she admired many people in their ability to conquer this area of art. She creates her own clothing concepts, gets consultancy with professional fashion designers and make compromises, before sending the concepts to her personal dressmaker. (By the way, the only clothes that she are bought from designer or retail stores are of dark-colored and catered to a very much more modern style. With drawing, Rebecca also picked up art as a side skill, but seriously, only drawing shines out amongst the rest: in other words, she sucks at other forms of art. Usage of MirrorNet Ever since Rebecca discovered this wonderlandiful miraculously miraculous thing called the MirrorNet, this princess has been addicted to it. See, it has so many wonderlandiful functions like gaming, reading online, watching videos, listening to music etc etc. Rebecca particularly uses the MirrorNet for gaming and catching up on the latest gossips or songs on Princetagram or other platforms. A relatively knowledgeable player of a wide variety of games, Rebecca certainly is one person you could look to for some handy advice! Otherwise, she could also recommend you some songs. Overlapping with her passion for muse-ic, she could be considered a living Spotify. Reading When not online, Rebecca can almost certainly be found reading a novel or some several-hundred-paged hardback. She loves a good plot, especially if she has never ever read about the concept before. During the rainy season, she does love to stay inside in the Royal Common Rooms on a certain couch with a book in hand and a Hocus Latte in the other for a good read. Her favourite genres are fantasy and science fiction. Sports Unlike most princesses who hate getting dirty or anything, Rebecca does love a good 'physical activity'. Although tiring, she does like running or jogging. She feels awesome when she feels the breeze brush past her hair and exercise is a good way to cut down on weight and improve her stamina too! She prides herself on her fast pace and speed which she can use to her advantage in different situations. Other sports she enjoy indulging in include swimming and badminton, the former having the same reason as track and shield while the latter is that she has amazing hand-eye coordination and loves playing badminton for leisure. Others include netball and volleyball. Though skillful in some sports, she refuses to play competitive, claiming that that was 'too much work' and that 'nobody plays fair' in competitive (does she herself play fair?). Muse-ic It is mandatory for good-aligning royal princesses to take Muse-ic as a class-ic. Rebecca is grateful for this opportunity, for she does find various parts of muse-ic (that are not appreciated by others) genuinely interesting. For example, theory. She likes composing melodies and lyrics as she can pour her raw passion and feelings into them. Transcribing notes is another aspect of muse-ic she enjoys, though even she considers it particularly difficult. Overlapping with her interests in history, she does adore learning about the different periods in music history, ranging from classical period to modern. She plays a variety of instruments, from the classic piano to grand harps, proving that she is multi-talented. To be more specific, she has learnt how to play the piano, guitar, harp, flute and recorder (as part of Muse-ic curriculum so that's not that impressive). She can sing quite well, being a Soprano 1. Her favourite genre in terms of playlist and song choices, is pop. Games Rebecca finds no difference in games, be it online or traditional. The two things that she knows are that one, it involves strategic thinking and two, they are meant to be fun in a way. She doesn't whine or grumble if she loses, which is some good sportsmanship there. Her favourite types of games are puzzle-related games like Escape Room or Treasure Hunts. She's also partial to battle games though she doesn't click with roleplay games but does roleplay if the need ever arises. History (It was never intended for Rebecca to count history as a hobby or an interest, but something pushed me into adding this as one of them) Rebecca has always taken a particular interest in this area. History is made up of stories, but real ones. The best histories, she claims, are the ones during the most darkest and dreariest of times, like the two World Wars or the Black Death in Europe. She indulges in reading up on history and slurps information greedily and has been like that ever since she laid her eyes on a very thick history hextbook (she was very bored and even though she was like four she sat down with the dictionary and started reading from page 1 to page 382). The other aspect of history that she likes best was how each kingdom or empire came to be and then disappeared off the face of the earth. From the tender age of six, she already knew about the dynasties that led up to the Qin Dynasty in China and what caused the rise and fall of each dynasty. Given that she is destined to rule a kingdom herself in the future, she reads up to learn from the past and draws inspiration from all the renowned female heroes even though they were few and far between. She kinds of regrets not taking up History of Tall Tales but since she has already long equipped herself with loads of historical knowledge, she might fall asleep if she ever took that class. Appearance Rebecca has curly long blonde hair that she most likely inherited from her father and with which she dyed some steaks purple because well, that seemed to be the trend with all the students and it was Royalle who dragged her to the Tower Hair Salon and forced her to choose a colour (and she chose purple so...). She has emerald eyes, probably from her mother. Fairy tale – The Three Princes and their Beasts The Story from 's Point of View Three dudes own animals and the eldest marries a princess. He gets killed along with another brother of his, while she gets kidnapped by a dragon. Typical story. Eventually, the princess is rescued and the other dude is resurrected and there you have it. Happily Ever After. As the next successor to that princess, Rebecca doesn't find her tale very interesting, nor is it very well-known either. History Sometimes, being the youngest kid can be a bit tough especially when somehow all your parents' expectations are weighing down on you. Originally, before Ever After High, she lived in a palace, somewhere quite far from Book End and Ever After High, but still in Ever After. Her parents worked as important government officials in the Royal Court and she was schooled in kindergarten as a nursery rhyme. Her parents wanted her whole family to actually be social and not just be confined within a palace, once or twice a year visiting other branches of the Charming family (this, is very boring). She also attended spellementary school in Book End, with other royalty and commoners, hence she does not have any...biased opinion on class divide. This is also where she met Alexander, more commonly referred to as Alex, and fell into a deep crush with him at the young tender age of eight. Eventually, after passing through spellementary school and middle school, she moved up to Ever After High, along with the rest of her siblings. Relationships Family Father: Aristocratic Jason Charming Jason and Rebecca have a good father-daughter relationship. It's one of those normal-typical family relationships, just that it includes expectations of Becca, given that he is the Adviser to Queen Selena Briar and King Brilliant Adrian Charming (his older brother) in Ever After's Royal Council (a very important position!). The funny thing is that Jason calls himself 'Jason' but calls his children by their adjective names, except for Royalle. Mother: Stylish Leah Charming Leah does want to have the best for her daughter, Rebecca and dotes on her. She pushes her in everything but will most definitely stop when Becca has reached her breaking point (unless of course, if it's in her queenly studies and lessons then obviously she pushes harder). She loves her daughter very much and always encourages Becca to give her best in whatever she does. Becca sometimes thinks that Leah is micro-managing but she's always aware that Leah has always wanted the best for her. Like her husband, she calls herself Leah but calls her children by their adjective names except for Royalle. Twin sister: Brave Royalle Charming Royalle is her number one go-to-gal if Becca has any problems. I mean like, twins have some mental link or stuff, right? Normally, they also are the closest to each other and it can also be said so for Royalle and Rebecca. It doesn't matter if they're outgoing twins. What matters is inside the heart. Though sometimes Rebecca feels that Royalle should be the heir to the throne (because Royalle is older than Becca and the latter was literally the youngest of her siblings). Oldest brother: Admirable Samuel Charming Ugh. Samuel would be more tolerable if he wasn't looking at his mirror and flirting with girls all the time. Like canon's Daring Charming, all he thinks is of himself. Becca hates the clique that he forms with the most popular guys in school (she hates cliques, remember?) and the only time of interaction between them is only when one, they are paired up for some Project Work, two, family dinners and three, when Samuel is teasing Rebecca for being the most handsome Prince Charming. Other than that, she ignores him. Second Oldest brother: Gallant Ryan Charming Ryan is as bad as Samuel. Probably it was the influence that Samuel literally radiated that gave Ryan an equally dazzling smile and stoic build. Or something else. But that's just in Becca's opinion. She ignores him as much as she ignores Samuel. Third Oldest brother: Studious Timothy Charming Timothy is the younger twin of Ryan and is always under his shadow. He's with the geeks, and he's a Rebel, like Royalle and a bit of Becca, unlike his two older brothers, who are stout Royals. This has put him on the 'no' list of the popular Royals. Like Royalle, Becca thinks that Timothy is the only sibling that they could sympathise with and loves her brother a lot. She encourages Timothy to follow his heart and turn away from his destiny, so that he can court Belladonna Witch, daughter of the Dark Fairy. Friends ill leave a list here and eventually come back some day * Fay Fairer * Destiny Claus * Renegade Charming * Cowoline Moore * Moolyn Cow * Adeline Light HI GUYS PLEASE PM ME ON DISCORD IF YOU CAN OFFER ACQUAINTANCES WHO DONT LIKE BECCA BECAUSE i need a whole crowd of people who actually dislike her Romance [https://everaftermythologyhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Conqueror Alexander Conqueror] Rebecca has known Alex since spellementary school because Mars decided Alex was 'better off with the Fairytales'. Yes, Becca has had a few crushes here and there, but only this guy has caught her eye like no other. This lasted for like seven years throughout Becca's life. It was the most endearing secret crush. Then, the younger sister of one of Becca's friends (whom Becca told her secret crush to) spilt the beans to Alex. Oh my, that was the most embarrassing moments of Becca's life. She legitimately ignored him for a whole year out of embarrassment (of course not without sneaking a few looks and smiles at him). Turns out, he felt the same way about her, as she was about to discover when she was 14, when he returned the feeling. Becca literally and instantly fainted, and Alex had to catch her in his arms. She aroused while still in his arms and that was literally the time that was so romantic. Afterwards, they started dating. They see each other less often now because of the Mythology Program but after school they definitely catch up with each other at the Hocus Latte Cafe. However, she does think that Alex has ridiculously bad fashion taste. Acquaintances Actually, it's not exactly enemies. It's acquaintances. But Becca is so literally paranoid that she considers everyone an enemy who is not in her 'friends' list. bullets for now * Georgia Peas * Zoey Charming Pet Fluffy Technically, she doesn't have a pet (yet) but she sort of 'adopted' a maltese and poodle mix that she called Fluffy (the name is so original I can't even-wow). It really is fluffy and Fluffy is so fluffy I-'' ''CANT BREATHE *GASPS* GET OFF ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ''Rhea Ignore that, narrator here. If you count her Dragon Games dragon as a pet, then it's an ice and water dragon (too bad it can't breathe water vapour-wait, it can, right?) called Rhea. Outfits Gallery Notes * Becca is the driver's main OC and EAHsona * Becca was loosely based off the driver * Becca's favourite food is carbonara * Becca's favourite holiday is Christmasssssss * Becca's theme song would either be 'Real Friends' or 'Crying in the Club', both by Camila Cabello * Becca's Thronecoming gift was her fun bangle which produces rainbows. It can also be upgraded. For example, in Dragon Games, Holly upgraded it to a Dragon Games version (made out of rubies instead of emeralds and it has a faux dragon wing 'sticking' out of it (signifying Dragon Games version) * Becca and Alex's ship theme song would at first be 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S.'￼ by Marshmello and Anne Marie because that's literally how their relationship started off, but now it's 'Galway Girl' by Ed Sheeran or 'Nervous' by Shawn Mendes * Excellent came from the first letter of the driver's real name (you know like those type off 'poetry' for example, your name is Anna so A is Amazing, N is Nice and so on and yeah whenever I used to do that I would write excellent even though I wasn't. Well, when you have three 'E's in your name positive adjectives are hard to find when you're seven years old. Also, I wasn't excellent. Just your average girl scoring nice As and the occasional A+/A* everytime) * Becca's concept was crafted in 2015 and the driver choose a Charming because well, Charmings can be anybody and be from any tale * Becca shares the same birthday as the driver, November 1 * Becca likes the same colours as the driver, green, blue, red, purple, silver, gold and black * Becca likes wearing jeans/pants, but if she has to wear dresses/skirts, fishnet stockings are absolutely a must * Becca's outfits that comprise of dress are her Basic/Signature Roybels, Legacy Day and Thronecoming. The rest are jeans/pants/tights. * The reason why Becca doesn't have a Way-Too-Wonderland design is because the driver thinks the fashion line for WTW is weird (but wonderland is weird so...)￼ * Becca is a sucker for intricate designs, peacocks, stars, butterflies and boots * Becca is one part of the trio that the driver has for main Mattel OCs, the other two are Cassandra Enchantress and Isabella Echthrós * Becca's personality makes up 1/3 of the personality that the driver actually has, being the one most similar to the one the driver currently has a facade with lol * Becks's name was originally going to be '''Fabulous' Rebecca Charming, but then that name was taken up so I was going to put Beautiful Charming then i was like: nvm and then so i put '''Excellent '''Charming cuz why not * Wip Concept When I first discovered the Ever After High Fandom, I created an entire slew of characters that were kind of rivalled against canon characters. Most of them had the same destinies-basically, no-nos in the fandom. Rebecca’s sister, Royalle was created as my parallel version of Darling Charming, but simply because I couldn’t draw armor back then, I settled for a Roman-themed princess. Eventually, I wanted my own character. I mean, of course, all my characters belong to me, but I wanted something that embodied everything I ever wanted to be: the perfect Mary Sue. Generally, Rebecca’s original concept was very dull. She was pretty much the most popular princess with cool powers and stuff, future Queen, fashion model, had either ‘Fabulous’ or ‘Beautiful’ as an adjective name and stuff (ahem I still like this idea oops). I wanted to distinguish her, Royalle and Darling from each other. In canon, Darling does not have another sister. Royalle does. Plus I wasn’t really sure what sort of destiny would I want, hence, I went with a Charming destiny. Since I really really liked the concept of Royalle, I went with pairing Rebecca and Royalle as sisters, though I still kind of regret that because I wanted Rebecca to be an only child (at first, but since 2015, she has always been with Royalle). In the end, I came to my senses and realised that a character with no flaws was seriously flawed. That was sometime in late 2017. (I recycled this concept for another character which was Georgia, but like she doesn’t have powers and though is popular, has a very nasty side to her) I soon lost interest in Ever After High, but my love for it was rekindled when I finally joined the Ever After High Fandom Wiki in mid 2018. I reread various character biographies and figured out my problem. In the end, since I realised she was my favourite character and pretty much a representation of everything I wanted to be, I figured: why not actually make her me? I can express my ups and downs, my beliefs, my fears, my whatever etc. etc. subtly under the guise of a character. After all, good characters are people with flaws. That was exactly what I did, and there you go: A friendly yet somewhat cynical Rebecca in all her glory, seemingly bright and perpetually happy on the outside, which betrays her hurts and fears that grow immensely behind that wall of happiness. In terms of design, I was really satisfied with her original design. However, because the last time I drew her was early 2017 (by the time I joined the wiki), I couldn’t exactly remember how she looked like, aside that I knew she would definitely be a blonde with ponytail, combat jacket, color scheme of blue, green, red and purple and fishnet stockings (they’re cool, okay). I randomly came up with the three-layered dress, which I may or may not have taken inspiration from Georgia’s own design. I knew I had drawn Rebecca somewhere before but I was so eager to get her art up I didn’t bother finding my art. Just combine some things, plus the new outfit, and there you go! A slightly modified version of Rebecca. Let's see what time tells... Category:CowMooMoo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Three Princes and their Beasts